Predecessor
by Bobbie23
Summary: Alex Blake meets Emily Prentiss


Predecessor

'A beautiful, raven-haired, salsa dancing, kick-ass woman, who's in my top eight.'

That was how Penelope Garcia described Emily Prentiss to Alex Blake, as she demanded her presence at a team night held at her apartment while the former BAU agent flew home for a long weekend. She had tried to politely decline, but Penelope had denied her the opportunity, saying she was family and she going to be there even if Penelope had to drag her there herself.

Feeling like an intruder, she tentatively knocked. Hearing Penelope calling out for someone to answer the door as she got something out of the oven, a smiling Spencer Reid greeted her. Feeling reassured by the young man who had made her feel at ease since joining the team, she followed him through to the living room.

There she was; her predecessor, Emily Prentiss, sitting in the middle of the sofa in between JJ and Morgan, slightly leaning into the man as his arm rested along the back of the sofa, her hand resting on his leg.

Hearing the entrance of someone, Emily looked up from the photos on JJ's phone of young Henry, stopping on the one of Spencer clipping his FBI badge to his godson's Halloween costume. As if sensing the other woman's reluctance, Emily gave her a warm smile as she stood to meet Alex.

Emily settled back into her previous seat, as Alex took the armchair beside JJ, while Spencer came to rest on arm.

"Hi Alex," Penelope called from the kitchen, where she had cornered Rossi into tasting something that she had prepared for them all. As he suggested some seasoning, he gave a small wave to the new arrival, and she started to relax.

The rest of the evening flowed easily. Alex felt slightly silly at the initial fear she'd had at meeting her predecessor, a feeling of inadequacy that she couldn't live up to the legend that was Emily Prentiss. But she was an engaging woman, inviting Alex into a conversation about the places they both travelled.

At various points through the evening, Alex sat back to watch the interactions within the team. It seemed as though Emily had never left the group; speaking to JJ and Penelope about recent events in their lives, teasing Spencer as she beat him at a game of poker, asking Hotch and Rossi for advice on an issue she had at the office. What Alex found most interesting was the way Derek spoke with Emily.

Before Morgan and Penelope had returned from London, she'd heard the rumours of 'lady-killer Morgan', charming smile and ripped muscles. But since working with him, she saw very little evidence of this. Of course she saw the smile, the muscles, but the only woman she'd seen him flirt with was Penelope, his Baby Girl. Until tonight. His smile lit up the room as he spoke with his former partner, teasing that she was losing her touch stuck behind a desk, Emily responded by elbowing him in the ribs. They were completely oblivious to the smirks the rest of the team exchanged as they watched the pair.

It was late in the evening when Morgan's phone started to ring. He'd forgotten to ring his mother back about something, as he stepped into the hallway to speak in private; Alex took the opportunity to start saying goodnight to everyone.

She stepped into the hallway as Morgan was hanging up. She grabbed her coat from the rack; he started to speak to her.

"Did you have a nice evening Alex?"

"I had a lovely time, thank you Morgan. Emily's very nice." He nodded in agreement, and she wondered if she should continue. "You look very happy together."

His eyes widened in shock as he tried to correct her about their relationship. "We're not like that. She's my friend; we worked together for nearly six years."

"But you don't work together anymore. I work with you now. There are no fraternisation rules regulating your relationship." Apparently she was feeling brave. "If you're not together now, maybe you should take a chance," she added gently.

"It's really not like that."

"Really?" Alex questioned. "Can I explain something to you about women?" At his slight nod, she continued "A woman doesn't spend an entire evening in the presence of her friends allowing a man to have his arm wrapped around her while she brushes her hand along his thigh if she's only interested in being 'only friends'." She paused as he thought about what she had to say. A look of realisation came over his face. "Have a wonderful weekend Morgan, I'll see you Monday."

He smiled at her. "See you Monday Alex."

She let herself out of the apartment, feeling content. She had never replaced Emily Prentiss; she had joined a family that Emily was still very much a part of.


End file.
